Living In Ibiza
by MrsCaptainBecker
Summary: Sequel to The Jealous Ex. Jess and Becker moved to Ibiza for a better life and they make out that everything is fine between them but is it really?
1. Pretend

Living In Ibiza - Chapter 1 / Pretend

Jess' POV  
Today is the third anniversary of me and Becker moving here to Ibiza and since we moved here and things couldn't have been more different from when we first moved here, since then we have got different jobs... Well we own two of our own businesses. We have a hotel which has seven floors but the seventh floor is mine and Becker's apartment so really it has six floors and six hundred rooms, then next door we have a nightclub which is doing very well an both of our businesses are called ARC.

Another big thing that has changed from when we first moved here is; me and Becker got married. We got married six months after moving here and we flew everyone out to join us in an amazing beach ceremony and we did a two week honeymoon in Hawaii then we went home to London for a blessing there with the people who couldn't be present at our actual wedding and we were there for a couple of weeks so really we had two honeymoons.

I'm making it sound like that everything here is perfect and it isn't, it's far from perfect actually. Me and Becker have made some friends since moving here and two of our friends here are Alan and Rachel and they too are a couple, a few weeks ago Becker went out with Alan for his stag party and got really drunk. He cheated on me and I don't just mean he kissed and had a touch with another girl he slept with another girl then didn't tell me about it for a week and when I did find out I threw him out and since then he's been staying in one of the vacant rooms.

I hadn't decided whether or not me and Becker can get over this or not, I never thought in a million years he would cheat on me or have that much disrespect for me! I was so angry at him and I didn't know what to do, can I forgive him? Can I ever trust him again? Becker had been giving me my space but we still had to businesses to run so we had to talk to each other but we only ever talk about work we don't speak about our problems but we needed to sort something out very soon because Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily were coming to visit tomorrow and they didn't know about our problems... No on did.

What was I going to do? Should I tell them what was going on? No I couldn't do that I didn't want them to know that things were going bad here I had been warned things would go wrong here and I didn't want them to think they were right. Me and Becker would just have to pretend that everything was fine between us whilst they were here I'm sure he can do that for me, they are only here for a few days.

I went and checked the two rooms they would be using to make sure they were clean and perfect waiting for them to land tomorrow morning, then I went to the room Becker had been using and let myself in. He was sitting on the sofa in the room looking through some paperwork "Hi" He said softly as I sat down next to him "How are you? I haven't seen you in a couple days" He stated.

"I've been better" I answered and he knew what I meant "I actually came here to talk to you about the team visiting tomorrow, what happened is none of their business and I don't want them to know how rubbish life is here at the moment so for the time that they are here I want us to pretend that we're OK and everything is fine, I'm sure you can do this one small thing for me. For the time that they are here I am allowing you to move back into our apartment but you're on the sofa" I explained to him.

"Jess we got to talk about all of this properly, I am sorry for what happened and I don't know how many times I can say it or make it up to you. It's been three weeks now, what is going on? I don't want to be living in this room for the rest of my life waiting for you to make a decision... If you can't forgive me or trust me anymore then we need to break up and get divorced I'm not living life like this" He said strongly, I sighed and stood up to leave "Stop walking away from me!" He called as I got to the door.

"Becker I don't know what I want, I am so hurt after what you did. Do you know I cry myself to sleep every night and hug your pillow because it still smells like you and I wear your t-shirts to bed so it feels like your holding me. I love you so much but I don't know what's going to happen between us, I don't know if I can forgive you and right now I defiantly do not trust you. Please can we pretend we're OK just whilst they are here then we'll sort everything out and either work it out or end it but please just do this for me" I pleaded with him.

When I got up the next morning I looked at my clock and seen I had three hours till the other got here so I went to Becker's room where I knew he would already be up and let myself in again, he was sitting on the sofa with a book and his bag next to him "All packed I see" I said.

"I wasn't sure when you would be up and I didn't want to disturb you, when are the team going to be here?" He asked as we left his room and made our way up to our apartment.

"We got about two hours till they get here, I can't believe they chose this time to come and visit us" I sighed as we entered the lift, I put my key card and pressed 7 on the lift button and we started moving.

"Jess I really am sorry for everything..." He started.

I cut him off "No. From today till Friday when the team go we are not talking about it" I told him.

We drove to the airport together to pick them all up, when we saw them I ran up to them and hugged them all, Becker shook the guys hands and kissed the girls cheeks. I just hugged everyone and kissed everyone's cheek and told them how much I missed them, I knew Matt and Emily were engaged so I asked to see her ring and I was nearly knocked over... It was huge!

We got back to the hotel and once they dropped their stuff off we met at the front of the hotel where we went to the beach, the boys went out on some jet skis and us girls just sat in the sun topping up our tans "In my day if you had a tan it was bad, what it meant was you were a worker who worked outside a lot and obviously you were poor" Emily informed us.

Me and Abby looked at her and laughed "So Jess how's business?" Abby asked.

"Business is booming. The hotel is always full and the club is always full, we always have something going on there like; fancy dress, decade nights, half price nights, competition nights so we always have a crowd in and with me and Becker there every night or nearly every night all the staff behave themselves and if there's any trouble Becker sorts it" I told them and they seemed impressed.

At dinner that evening we took them out to a restaurant that me and Becker used to go to often but we haven't been there since the cheating came out, the team were really impressed with everything and seemed really supportive of us "So when are you going two finally going to have a baby? You've been married two and a half years I thought you would have had loads by now" Abby said.

"We're just concentrating on our businesses for the time being, hopefully soon though" Becker answered and smiled at me.

"Well what about you and Connor?" I questioned.

"Actually me and Abby are trying for a baby and have been for a few months" Connor answered.

I couldn't believe it, Connor was all grown up and married and trying for a baby who would've thought it for Connor? I'm happy for him though him and Abby are so in love and I know when they have a baby they will love it so much and it will be the most spoilt baby ever, would I ever get the family I dreamed of if me and Becker split?

They couldn't of chose a worse time to come! We had so many problems and I couldn't stop thinking about all the things I might miss out on if me and Becker split but should that be a reason to stay with him? I still loved him deeply and I would love nothing more then to sort things out but I just can't trust him. Since he's moved out I've been tempted to go down to his room at night to see if there's anyone there with him, I want to check his mail and phone records to see who's been talking to him... I was crazy "Excuse me" I said as I felt tears brimming my eyes and I went for the bathroom fast before anyone could see my tears.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door and Becker came in "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Listening to how happy everyone is, we're miserable and Abby and Connor are trying for a baby and I wanted one so bad but I knew you wasn't ready and now with you cheating I don't know if we're going to get back together or not and I don't know if I'm going to get the future I wanted with you" I explained as tears came down my eyes.

Abby's POV  
I know Becker had gone after Jess but I wanted to make sure she was OK, the door to the bathroom was open and I was about to go in but I heard something that made me stop "and now with you cheating I don't know if we're going to get back together or not and I don't know if I'm going to get the future I wanted with you" It was Jess speaking.

Becker had cheated on her? On his wife? "Jess I want us to work through this and I want to give you the future you wanted, I know what I did was wrong and it should of never happened but it did and we need to figure out if we can move on from this or not because if we can't then we need to divorce and I really don't want to do that I love you to much" Becker told her.

I couldn't listen to anymore of this conversation so I went back to the table and resumed my seat next to Connor "Where's Jess?" He asked.

"Guys you don't wanna know what I just heard" I told them. I didn't want to say anything to them until I had spoken to Jess but I relayed what I heard to them and they were in shock "I think Jess wants to prove to us that everything is fine between them because she doesn't want us to say I told you so... I just can't believe this" I stated.

"I know I thought Becker was a real man, obviously not. Let's pretend we don't know if they want us to know they'll tell us but until then we act like everything's normal" Matt said taking control of the situation and we all sat in silence until Jess and Becker came back.


	2. Arguments

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 2 / Arguments**

**Jess' POV**  
After dinner we decided to have an early night and then tomorrow we would go out, have some drinks and start the holiday properly. Me and Becker went up to our room and told the others to phone us if they needed everything but they assured us they would be fine and they would see us in the morning for breakfast. It was strange being in the apartment with Becker and not sharing a bed with him and cuddling him and just being with him I had missed him so much since he moved out and I needed him in my life but was I ready to forgive and forget just yet? No I wasn't.

"You know where the extra covers are" I stated to him and went to walk into the bedroom.

"Jess please can we talk about this? I cannot stand being in here and not being able to share a bed with you, it's been three weeks surely you know what you want to do by now" He went to grab my arm but I moved away from him.

"Becker don't. It might have been three weeks since all this came out but do you understand how much you've hurt me? You had sex with another woman and you knew what you were doing I don't care what you say, when you were having sex with her you knew what was going on. I'm your wife Becker and you betrayed me in a way that I never thought you would you knew I wanted us to start settling down and you knew I wanted us to start trying for a baby and you did this. How am I going to trust you when you go out? How do I know you won't do it again? You haven't done anything to prove to me you want this to work, you haven't proved to me that I can trust you, you moved out and haven't spoken to me unless it's about business. I hate you for what you did and when I look at you all I can think about is you with her and I wanna smack you and punch you and..." I took a deep breath and calmed myself down "And I don't know what to think anymore" I sat down on the sofa to calm myself.

Becker sat next to me "Jess tell me what I can do to make everything OK again, tell me what I can do to make you love me again and make you trust me again. If you want to hit me then hit me if that is what will make you feel better... I'll do whatever you want me to do" He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes, I could see the passion in his eyes and I could also see tears brimming his eyes threatening to fall down his face.

I hated this situation and it was all his fault "You need to do more then hold my hand and cry, actions speak louder then words, I cannot tell what to do you have to figure that out yourself" I told him and stood up from the sofa "I hate you for making us be in this situation but I love you so much which is why this hurts so much, trust is one of the biggest things in a relationship and at the moment I can't trust you to go out and be with your friends and I don't want to be the nagging wife but... You have to understand how I'm feeling right now" I said.

"I do understand how you must be feeling, I sometimes think about what if you had done that to me and how I would feel if I were in your shoes and I get so angry. Cheating on you was the biggest mistake I ever made in my life and I could never apologise enough for what I did and I will be making it up to you for the rest of our lives and I know you can never forget but I really hope you can forgive me Becky" Becky? "Jess, aw man I'm so sorry" Becky? Her name was Becky?

"You know I was this close to forgiving you but... Forget it" I went to walk away but he grabbed my hand "Leave me alone! I take back everything I just said, I hate you!" I shoved him back away from me "Leave me alone!" I shouted as loud as I could.

"Jess!" He called and I was about to slam the door in his face "Jessica please! It was a mistake, it was because we were talking about it and... Jessica please!" I shook my head at him and slammed the door in his face and he started banging on the door "Jess please let me in!" He pleaded.

"Leave me alone you stupid, irritating man!" I called out to him. How could he do this to me? Becky? He told me he didn't know her name! What else has he lied about? Has he seen her since that night? Why did he lie about not knowing her name? I opened the door and seen Becker standing there, I couldn't stop myself, I slapped him hard across the face "I thought you didn't know her name, what else have you lied about?!" I asked and shouted at the same time.

He looked down at the floor "Jess I haven't lied about anything I swear to you... I haven't seen her since that night but she left a message on my phone telling me to call her the other night and I didn't I promise she's nothing to me I don't even know how she got my phone number" He told me.

"I don't believe you, why do you keep lying to me?" Tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them.

**Abby's POV**  
Emily and Matt had gathered in mine and Connor's room when the shouted above us started and even though we couldn't make out what they were shouting we all knew it was because of the cheating. A door was slammed then there was banging on the door and more shouting and I wanted to go up there and make sure everything was OK but I didn't have a key card to get up there, I was going to phone up but I doubt they would hear it over all the noise.

Whatever they were saying to each other it was more Jess speaking then Becker so she was shouting at him, I thought they might have figured things out by now or something... Obviously not. It was a shame to think that Jess and Becker were going through all these troubles and it was upsetting that she couldn't come to me or Emily and talk about these issues.

Everything went silent for a moment but then it all started up again but this time there was crashing and smashing, someone was throwing stuff and I knew it was Jess throwing stuff at Becker and I think now was a good time to intervene before someone was physically hurt "I'm going to phone up" I said and dialled them number.

"Hello?" Jess said when she answered, I knew she as crying by her voice but she was trying to act normal.

"Hi it's Abby... We can hear shouting and stuff is everything OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah we're OK just having a disagreement" She answered.

"We know about the cheating, I heard you and Becker speaking in the toilet today" I informed her.

"Oh... Well there's not really much to say then. He cheated on me and he's lied to me ever since" She said.

"Can we come up?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll come down" She said and hung up the phone.

A few minutes later we were all up in the apartment and seen broken glass and plates on the floor, Becker's cheek was red, he had a cut hand and Jess was crying, Becker was at the sink washing his cut hand where a plate or something had obviously hit him "You OK?" I asked her.

"No I'm not OK, Becker told me he didn't know the name of the girl he cheated on me with and then about ten minutes ago he called me her name. What else is he lying about? He's a disgusting, cheating little man and I hate him" She told me.

"You don't hate him which is why this is so upsetting" Connor said.

"Hope your hand hurts" She spat at him "I'm going to bed, I don't wanna be in the same room as him" She went to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

**Becker's POV**  
I sat on the sofa and Abby and Emily sat down too and the guys stood in front of me and they wanted to know exactly what happened that night and I told them. I went to a stag party had way to much to drink and this girl kissed me and I kissed her back then we went to hers where we had sex and the next day I went home to Jess then a week later I told Jess and I had been living downstairs but we wanted to make sure everything was OK whilst they were here so for whilst they were here I was back in the apartment, Becky, the girl I cheated with left a message on my phone to ring her and I didn't and I didn't know how she got my number.

Everything was my fault I knew that I had so much to do to make it up to her, she was my wife, the love of my life and I deserved everything she did to me even throwing the plates at me, the one that hit me had split my palm open but not to deep so I just cleaned it and put a bandage on it.

"I love her and I can never apologise enough to her for what I've done and I want you guys to know that I do want to get her back... If she'll have me" I told them.

"I just can't believe you did this" Matt stated.


	3. It's Over

Living In Ibiza - Chapter 3 / It's Over

Jess' POV  
I don't know if I can do this anymore with Becker he is still lying to me after promising me that he wouldn't lie to me again. I can't trust him and if I can't trust him then I can't be with him. I love my husband very much and I don't want to be 22 and divorced that's the last thing I want but it doesn't look like I have much of a choice. The only thing I don't want to lose is my businesses I have worked so hard to get them to where they are today and if we get divorced I don't want to be fighting him for them in court, maybe we could come to an agreement of some kind?

Walking into the living room area I seen the smashed plates on the floor from the night before and Becker in the kitchen area cleaning up "We have to talk" I told him as I stood next to him in the kitchen. We went into the living room and sat down on the sofa "I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did last night, I'll pay for any medical expenses" I looked at his bandaged hand "Things should have never escalated to that level" I said.

"I'm not blameless in this, if I hadn't cheated in the first place then none of this would have happened, I really am sorry Jess" He put his hand on my arm and it made my next sentence even harder to say.

"I've decided that I can't trust you anymore and I can't be married to someone I don't trust, I think it's best we get a divorce" I told him and blinked back my tears, saying it made it more real.

I think we both knew this was going to happen but neither of us wanted to admit it "If that's what you want" He stated and stood up then stormed over to the kitchen.

"It's not what I want! Do you think I want to be divorced at twenty two and admit to everyone that they were right about us?! I have been trying so hard to forgive you but I can't do it! You hurt me and betrayed me and I just cannot forgive you, you know since we got together I haven't even as much as thought of another man and you go and sleep with some tramp? At least I can say I've tried" I didn't want us to start shouting again but I just had so much anger built up.

"I have tried! I gave you your space when you told me to leave you alone, I've said sorry countless times, I tell you I love you all the time, I haven't been out since because you asked me not to... I've done everything you asked me to do!" He shouted.

"Becker you're making this harder then it has to be, you know what you did was wrong and you know how much it hurt me, I just can't forgive you or trust you anymore and it's killing me because you're my husband and I love you and I want to work things out but I just can't!" I shouted back.

"Fine then it's over!" He took his wedding band off his finger and put it on the kitchen worktop "I'll come and get my stuff later" He stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

I let the tears fall from my eyes and they wouldn't stop. It was officially over between me and Becker. I walked over to the kitchen still crying and picked up his wedding band and played with it in my hands, I took off my engagement and wedding band and grabbed an envelope and out them in it and wrote Becker's name on the front for when he comes back later to get his stuff.

This wasn't supposed to be happening, moving out to Ibiza was supposed to mean a new start in life for us and it was good at first until Becky showed her trampy ass up. I want to meet this bitch who tore up my marriage and meet her face to face... I want her to tell me why she slept with my husband!

Becker had left his phone here so I scrolled through his messages and found an unsaved number;  
Hey, hope you remember me! Well you spent the night with me in my bed you should remember me, I had a great time call me and we can do it again your mrs doesn't need to know, Becky xx

I felt physically sick! I grabbed my phone and dialled the number "Hello?" She said as she answered.

"Hello, my name's Jess and I would like to talk to you, face to face... I want to know why you tore up my marriage" I told her.

"Are you Becker's wife?" She asked shocked.

"Yes I am and you need to be woman now and meet me so I can find out why you ruined my marriage" I told her.

"Erm... OK" She answered.

"Good, we'll go somewhere public so I don't smash your face in, I'll text you the place" I hung up and threw my phone on my bed.

An hour later I was sitting outside a cafe facing the woman who teared my marriage apart, the woman who stole my husband "Look I'm really sorry that you and your husband split up but you can't blame that all on me" She said with her fake boobs, fake blonde hair and shitty barbie make up... She was my complete opposite.

"I don't just blame you I blame him too which is why we're getting divorced but we were perfect before you came along, you know we were going to start trying for children. How would you have felt if I was pregnant with his child and you were sleeping with him behind my back, sending him flirty messages. I really hope you can live with the fact that tore up a marriage and ruined another woman's life" I explained to her.

"I do feel bad, really I do and I know you probably don't believe me but I liked him and he was hot... I'm sorry" She looked down at her hands feeling sorry for herself.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're a home wrecking, fake, stupid bitch and you know what I hope one day when you find someone you love, someone you can't live without, someone who makes you feel like the world isn't such a bad place... I hope when you find that person they get ripped away from you like you did to me because you know what? Karma's a bitch" I stood and walked away from her.

I deserve a drink after that, I didn't slap her and I didn't say half the things I wanted to say to her. I feel like I deserve the biggest bloody Mary in the world!

When I got back to my apartment Becker was in there packing his things "What did she have to say?" He asked, so she must have told him I was going to meet her.

"Not a lot, I did most the talking" I answered before going to the kitchen and making myself something to eat "Where are you going to stay?" I asked.

"One of the rooms on the fourth floor is vacant for a few weeks I'm going to stay there until I find something more permanent and I've made sure that no one will be booked in there whilst I'm there" He informed me "Number 483" Like I cared "You can keep the rings" He said and put the envelope beside me.

"No you keep them, it will be a reminder of what you once had" I grabbed my bowl of food and left the room and went to see Abby.

Becker's POV  
She closed the door and I just stared at the space where she was seconds ago, I had lost my wife and it was all my fault. I looked at the three rings in my hand, her engagement ring, her wedding band and my wedding band. I put them in my pocket and had one last look around my home to make sure there was nothing that I had forgotten before I too walked out the door.

I stopped at Abby's and knocked on the door, she answered and pulled the door so I couldn't see inside "Will you give her this?" I handed Abby my key card for our apartment she nodded and took it "Tell her I love her" I said and walked back towards the lift and went down to the fourth floor where I would spend the next couple of weeks.

Tomorrow morning I will have to get in contact with our lawyer and find out how to start divorce proceedings and how they were going to work out with the business', I knew Jess wasn't going to give them up without a fight, should I just let her have them then move somewhere different when the divorce is finalised and start my life over?

Maybe we could compromise, she put most of her time and effort into the hotel whilst I out mine into the club so maybe she can have the hotel and I could have the club? I hated this situation but I only had myself to blame for it, I never thought in a million years me and Jess would be getting divorced.


	4. Attacked

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 4 / Attacked**

**Jess' POV**

_Dear Diary_

_It's been three weeks since me and Becker finally called it quits on our marriage, neither of us have started divorce proceedings yet and I know it's because the second we do that's it it's all official and me and Becker have split. It's been horrible waiting for the post everyday and waiting for Becker's letter from the lawyer about the divorce but nothing has come through yet._

_Being officially single these past three weeks has been horrible. I have been so lonely without having Becker to wake up to in the morning, go to sleep with at night, kiss me and tell me he loves me all the time. I can't believe me and Becker are going to be getting divorced after everything we have been through since we first got together and before that even and it takes something like this to break us, I thought we were stronger then this._

_Since our split I haven't been myself as in I haven't been sleeping properly or eating properly. I can't remember the last time I went food shopping, to be honest I can't remember the last time I went out of the hotel! Since the split I've just locked myself away in the apartment and left the business' to the managers we hired to run._

_I don't know how I have managed this long without him, I do need him back I can't do all of this on my own it's too hard. I didn't think that I would need him in my life for anything but I now know that this is wrong as I've been struggling to do everything for both business' on my own like the accounts, managing the staff and coming up with events for the club… it's just to hard for me to do on my own. I need him back._

I closed the diary and put it back on my bookshelf and went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat as I was starving! Opening the cupboards I looked inside and seen that there wasn't much in there for me to eat. I looked in the fridge and seen that there wasn't even any milk for a cup of coffee.

Looking at the clock I seen that it was 10:15pm and knew that a lot of shops will be closed but there is a supermarket about 25 minutes away from where I was open 24 hours. I wouldn't normally go shopping this late but I needed to as I hadn't been in at least two weeks and was nearly out of everything so I had no choice but to go.

What I hated most about shopping at night was the fact that the car park was dark and at this time of night on a Wednesday night there wasn't going to be anyone there and although that would mean I wouldn't have to queue it just creeps me out because I always feel like someone is watching me and it just gives me the creeps.

I got dressed and made myself look presentable before grabbing my bag and car keys and made my way towards the car park where I got in my car and drove the short journey towards the superstore. When I did get there I had planned on parking near the door but all of that ground was being resurfaced and was blocked off so I had to park towards the back of the car park where there was no lights what so ever so I parked as close as I could but it was still going to be a little walk towards the superstore.

With the car parked and locked I started walking towards the superstore entrance when I heard footsteps walking behind me so I turned around but didn't see anyone there so I walked a little bit faster towards the entrance when I heard the footsteps again but this time they were running so I turned but before I could see anything I was knocked straight to the floor.

My head hurt but I felt someone trying to grab my bag and the pain in my head was soon forgotten as I tried to push the man away as he had gripped onto my bag and pulled, I felt my body move slightly towards him as he pulled and I know I should just let go and let him take it but I didn't want to be a victim once again in my life but maybe I just keep a hold of it then he might get the message that I wasn't just giving it up maybe he'll go.

I thought wrong. He knew I wasn't going to give up without a fight so he also put up a fight. He punched me in the face but I still held on so he punched another twice and I felt my head hit the floor, he kicked me in the ribs also a couple of times but I still held on and kicked him and managed to get him in the balls and he cried out in pain but grabbed me around the neck and started squeezing to I just let go and he ran off.

More footsteps were running towards me and I thought he was coming back but then I seen a man wearing the superstore uniform on and I just started crying. The man helped me sit up and put his security jacket around me and called for an ambulance.

At some point I must have passed out because when I opened my eyes again I was in a white hospital room, I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital room and seen a glass of water on the bedside table so I sat up, in pain, and reached over and grabbed the glass of water. I seen a nurse walking past and called her back.

"Ah Mrs Becker you're awake. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked.

"I'm sore… would you be able to call my husband for me if I give you the number?" I asked her and she smiled warmly at me and nodded.

**Becker's POV**

I jumped into bed to go to sleep for the night when I heard my phone ring and I was going to ignore it but it might be something important so I grabbed my phone "Hello?" I said as I answered.

"Hello is this Mr Becker?" A woman with a strong Spanish accent asked.

"Yes this is him. Can I ask who's calling?" I asked.

"I'm a nurse at Ibiza General, your wife Jessica Becker has been admitted after an incident this evening and she asked me to call you" She said.

I thanked the woman for letting me know and I jumped out of bed, got myself dressed before running down to my car and driving as fast as I could to the hospital where I went to the front desk and asked where I could find Jess and after I explained I was her husband I was told where she was and I ran to her room, I looked in the window and seen her sitting up in bed reading a magazine.

I walked into her room and when she saw me she put her magazine down, I sat down next to her and looked her over seeing all of the bruises and marks "What the hell happened?" I asked her.

"Well I hadn't been food shopping in a couple weeks and didn't have anything so I had to go to the superstore but they were resurfacing the front of the car park so I had to park at the back. I heard someone behind me so turned around but there was no one there so I walked faster and heard the footsteps running towards me and turned around again and was knocked to the floor. He grabbed hold of my bag but I geld on to it and he started kicking and punching me so I kicked him in the balls then he grabbed me by the throat which is when I let go of the bag and he grabbed it and ran off, then the security guard at the store came over" She explained to me.

"You're so stupid why didn't you let go of the bag?! What if he had a knife or a gun or something?" I asked her angrily.

"I'm sick and tired of being the victim all the time! I don't want to be the victim anymore so I stuck up for myself for a change!" She argued back.

"Well look you're the one in hospital not him so your still the victim… why didn't you just give him your bag and let that be that? What if he had a knife on him?" I asked.

"Well he didn't" She lamely answered back.

**Jess' POV**

Why was he making such a big deal about this? I thought he would have been proud that I fought back for a change instead of just sitting there and taking it like I normally do, the doctor came in and we both just sat in silence waiting for him to speak.

"I'm happy for you to go home" He said.

I signed all the necessary forms and the doctor told me that the police would be round to the hotel tomorrow to speak to me in more depth about what happened and they would take a statement then as my car was still at the superstore Becker drove me home and as I was so sore he helped me up to the apartment then he went to leave.

"Becker please stay. My bag had the key card in it to get up here with the hotel name on it, I don't want him to show up" I said to him.

"OK well I'm going to run down to the kitchen and get something for us to eat and drink OK I'll be about ten minutes, why don't you get your pyjamas on whilst I'm gone" He said and I just nodded as he left.


	5. Can We Make This Work?

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 5 / Can We Work This Out?**

**Becker's POV**

When I got back from the kitchen downstairs Jess was sitting in the living room on the sofa in her pjs and looking through some DVDs, she jumped when the door closed behind me and when she seen it was me she turned back to the pile of DVDs she had on the sofa "You know you're going to pick Marley and Me" I told her as I wondered over to her and handed her a slice of her favourite cake on a plate "You might as well just put it on instead of wasting time going through them" I told her and sat down next to her with my own slice of cake.

"You know so well" She said and picked up the DVD case, I took it off her and put it in the DVD player for her and got it all set up "Thanks" She said quietly picking at her cake "Thanks for coming tonight" She said.

"Of course I wasn't going to leave you there was I?" She smiled and took a bite of her cake "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to" I told her, she nodded and put the plate on the coffee table "Come here" I said and opened my arms to her and she crawled into them with her knees curled on and resting on my legs, her arms around my waist, her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head "You're OK" I whispered to her.

"I was so scared but I just held on, I was sick of always being the victim and for once I just wanted to stand up for myself. I know I should have just given him the bag and let it go but I couldn't do it so I held on and he hit me every time he told me to let go and I wouldn't then he grabbed me by the throat which then I let go… It was stupid and I'm sorry for being stupid" She explained to me.

I hugged her tighter "You don't have to apologise to me or anyone OK? That dick is the one that attacked a lonely girl at night because he knew if he attacked a man he would get the shit kicked out of him and I'm telling you if I find him before the police then I will kick the shit out of him for hurting you, we may not be together anymore but I am still in love with you and will do anything to protect you" I told her. There was a wetness on my shoulder and I looked down to see Jess crying "Stop crying" I said "Look that guy is going to get what is coming to him and you don't need to worry about a think" I said.

She nodded against my shoulder "I just feel stupid I should have just of given him the bag then that would be that but no I have to try and be the tough girl and I hold on until he strangles me… you know as he strangled me I felt the last bit of air I had in my lungs leave my body, I felt my life slipping away and… it was the worst feeling in the world" She said.

"Well you're OK now" I told her.

"Do you know what? I'm not in the mood to watch a movie I just want to go to bed" She got up and I got up with her and helped her to the bedroom and into bed, I wrapped the covers around her and placed a kiss on her forehead and told her I would be in the living room if she needed me but as I was about to walk away from her she grabbed my arm so I turned around to her "Stay" She simply said. I nodded and got in the bed beside her and we got into our favourite position, I laid on my back with my arm out and she curled herself into me as I wrapped both arms around her, she put her head over my heart and her hand just flung lazily over my stomach.

Jess soon fell asleep and I heard the familiar sound of her low shallow breathing, I could feel her chest rising and falling against my side and her breath through my t-shirt. I could smell her shampoo in her hair and I could still smell me on the pillow that used to be mine but I knew she had washed it recently because it smelt of her favourite washing powder and even though I hadn't slept in the same bed as Jess for a long time we both still managed to fall into the same sleeping pattern and get into our comfortable ways with each other as if we were never apart.

Somehow I felt like this was my fault. If me and her were still together then we would of done our weekly shop together or I would have done it alone and she would have never got attacked but because of my stupid mistake we were now separated and she had to go out alone and this is what happens when young women went out on their own at that time of night, they get mugged and beaten up by little dicks who think that they are big tough guys picking on lonely women… if I find this guy before the police do then we shall see how much a tough guy he is when I take him on myself.

I know this was probably the worst timing ever but tomorrow morning I was going to speak to her about maybe sorting it out between us, even if I still don't live here but we go out on a couple dates or meet up for coffee and talk and maybe go to a marriage councillor because I knew she didn't want to end the marriage as much as I didn't want to otherwise she would've started the divorce proceedings by now but she hadn't and neither have I, I wanted this to work and I was willing to do whatever it takes to make this work if she will let me have that chance.

I keep telling myself that she'll come around eventually and everything will go back to the way that it was but I knew deep down in my heart that me and her will never be the same again. I know she's not going to trust me if I wanted to go out with a couple of the guys one night, I know every time we would have a disagreement about something the cheating will be thrown back in my face but if I have to go all of that to get this marriage back on track then fine that is what I will do but I needed to know that Jess wanted it to, if she has decided that she couldn't forgive me or trust me then OK I will start the divorce proceedings myself and I will move on with my life and support her as a friend with her new life, but I want her to look me in the eyes as she tells me she don't want our marriage to work.

**Jess' POV**

Waking up I seen Becker was still asleep and snoring quietly, his chest raising and falling with every breath he took. I wanted to go back to sleep as I was so tired after only getting a few hours sleep I kept waking up with nightmares about what had happened of woke up from the pain I was in and I think I only got four hours sleep or maybe even less but every time I woke up so did Becker and he would calm me down and at one point he got me some painkillers and a drink of water.

I didn't want to wake him up so I untangled myself from him and went into the kitchen I was going to make myself some coffee but remembered that I didn't get to do the shopping so I phoned downstairs and asked one of the staff who had key's to get up here to bring me and Becker some breakfast, coffee and orange juice because Becker likes to drink orange juice with his breakfast then have a cup of coffee afterwards.

The food arrived within ten minutes and when I took it off the trolley the smell must have worked it's way up Becker's nose because he came out of the bedroom and over to me standing over me and the food taking a big sniff of what was on the plate and taking one for himself before moving the sofa where he began to eat.

After breakfast I got showered and dressed and Becker called the car place to tell them that I had my bag stolen which had my car keys in and I needed a new set of keys so I could pick my car up, they said I could come and collect the keys tomorrow then Becker took me to where he was staying so he could get showered and dressed himself then we went back to my place so we could wait for the police, after the police came I wanted to go to the supermarket to thank the security guard for last night but the police said he wasn't going to be on duty until that evening and Becker promised he would take me.

"Jess I want to talk to you about something" Becker said as we sat on the sofa eating lunch.

"OK sounds serious" I joked.

He gave a small smile "Look I just want you to know that I am still in love with you and I would do anything to have you back. I know you must still love me too otherwise you would have start the divorce proceedings and the fact that you haven't tells me that you want this to work. If you do want to make this work between us then I promise you I will do anything and everything that you ask of me, I will go to a marriage councillor, I will not go out with my friends unless you're with me, I'll get a new phone and new number, I don't even have to move in straight away… maybe take you out a few times or something. The point is I want you to know if you want to them I am willing to do whatever it takes for us to work because I am so in love with you that I get that pain in my chest when I got to sleep every night because you're not curled into me at night or whispering that you love me" He explained.

"I think you know how much I love you too which is why what you did hurt me so much, it's because I'm in love with you that I haven't started divorce proceedings. I have dreams about us making the marriage work and getting it back on track but in those dreams I am with you twenty four seven and neither of us have any real breathing space and I don't want to be like that… I want you to be able to go out with your friends, I want you to be able to go out somewhere and not have me nagging you where you get home. Of course I want this to work but can we do it? Can we make this work?" I asked him.

"Me and you can do anything we want when we work together, I will do whatever it takes to get you back you just tell me what to do and I'll do it… anything… please just take me back. You don't even have to forgive me yet if you're not ready I will understand but I don't want to be apart from you any longer" He said.

"Can we make this work?" I asked again.

**Really need your reviews please! Thank you! xxxx**


	6. Pregnant

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 6/ Pregnant**

**Becker's POV**

It's been a couple months since Jess was attacked and we agreed to try and sort things out between us and since then things had been great between us! We went out on dates, we had sleepovers, we've even started having sex again, we have much more communication between us now because I want her to trust me so I have to be open and honest with her about everything and I am. Me and Jess are both completely different people now and thing's are great, to top everything off Jess was allowing me to move back in at the weekend so I knew what we were doing was definitely on the right track to making us good again.

Of course I think about why we're in the position that we're in today and of course I have no one to blame but myself it was all my fault and I'll hold my hands up to it. I know what I did was wrong and I know how much I hurt Jess through my actions and as I've told her a million or more times I'm sorry for what happened and I take full responsibility for my actions. No one forced me to sleep with her I did that all myself and I thank my lucky stars or my guardian angel or whatever is looking over me that she has forgiven me and agreed to take me back.

To be honest I think she's sick and tired of talking about it but I know there are so many questions that she needs to ask but she's afraid of the answer so I do the best I can to explain everything to her so she doesn't have questions but I know she does but I don't know if I can answer all of them to her satisfaction. We've been going to marriage counselling to try and work everything out but for the last two weeks it always seems to be me doing the talking not her, she was hiding something from me and I don't know what and of course me being me there are tons of questions running through my mind;

Was she regretting taking me back?

Has she got second thoughts?

What was it she was hiding from me?

Has someone filled her head with some sort of crap?

Has Becky been speaking to Jess?

Has anyone from home been speaking to Jess and talking her out of it?

I have asked her numerous times what's going on but she won't answer me but tonight when I go over for dinner I am going to demand to know what is wrong with her and she isn't going to lie to me about it, if she does lie… I'll know about it. When she lies she licks her lips and if you tell her you know she's lying she'll wiggle her nose, she was so easy and tough to read sometimes and it was driving me mad.

Maybe I was just over thinking everything like I normally do, or maybe there was something going on I don't know but tonight when I go to her place I am going to demand to know what the hell is going on and she will tell me what is going on.

When I got to Jess' I seen that she was in the kitchen making dinner, I went up behind her and kissed her on the cheek and she turned and kissed me on the lips "Dinner's almost done" She stated and kissed me again "Can you pour us a drink, I'm dying for a glass of wine" she commented and I just nodded and poured us both a glass of wine, I handed her a glass and she took a big swig of it nearly finishing the glass then putting it down on the side "We need to talk over dinner" She stated.

During dinner Jess became quiet and picked at her food not really eating it but she was drinking a fair bit of wine "Calm down on the drink Jess…. You going to tell me what's going on?" I asked her.

"I seen Becky the other day and we spoke, have you spoke to her? Or has she tried to call you?" She asked.

"No I haven't spoken to her and I've had no phone calls or anything, Jess what the hell is going on you're freaking me out" I said.

"Becky's pregnant" She stated.

What? Becky was pregnant? It wasn't my baby was it? Is that why Jess has been acting off? She thinks Becky's baby is mine? Becky's baby can't be mine because we used a condom when we slept together "Jess that baby can't be mine we used a condom when we… you know… there's no chance the baby is mine so you can stop panicking about it" I told her.

"Becker that baby is yours! I believe her. She told me that you used a condom but it must have broke or something because she showed me a scan picture of the baby and showed me hospital notes about date of conception and everything. I truly believe that baby is yours and she swears blind that you're the only person she had slept with and I believe her. You need to speak to her and talk about everything because whether you like it or not you're going to be a dad to her child" She explained.

I stood up from my table and started pacing around the apartment thinking about the fact that Becky is pregnant and it could be my baby. I can't believe this! I thought the first time I became a dad would be when Jess had my baby not when I had some stupid accidental one night stand "I'm going out, I'll be back soon" I told Jess and left.

Ten minutes later I found myself standing outside Becky's place and was about to walk away but decided that I needed to face the fact that she could possibly be carrying my child so I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, it took a couple minutes and another knock for her to answer "Becker, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You know why I'm here" I stated.

"Well you better come in" She said and I went in and we walked to the living room and we sat on the sofa, I didn't know what to say but Becky started the conversation "So Jess told you then… I was going to tell you myself but I didn't think you would answer the phone to me so I just waited for her to tell you, I know you would show up when she did. I know you probably think the baby isn't yours but I promise you it is, I wouldn't lie about something like this I can show you the doctor notes and if you want we can do a DNA test when the baby is born but I can assure you that this baby I'm carrying is yours" She explained.

"I'm surprised! We used a condom. I can't believe this it's crazy. Jess said you showed her doctor notes and a scan picture you had, can I see them?" I asked.

She got up of the sofa and came back a few minutes later with a folder of paperwork, there was also a little card and inside was the scan picture inside it. I looked through the paperwork and seen the estimated date of conception and it was a couple days after we had slept together so the time frame was right and I looked through other bits of information "I'm sorry I've kept this from you for so long" She said.

"I've missed out on four months of appointments, scans and everything else. How can you not have told me? This is my baby too Becky whether or not we're together or not it's my baby too and I want a part of this. Me and you have to sort things out about visitation, me paying for the baby, how we're going to sort things out when you go into labour, do you want me there? Would you rather I wasn't there?" I questioned "We have so much to figure out and I'll be there as much as I can" I told her.

I stayed at Becky's for a couple of hours and we discussed everything and we had come to the decision that I would be at the birth, I would go to the doctors appointments and scans, I would come and visit Becky and the baby at hers until the baby was a couple months old when I would then take the baby overnight a couple of times a week, we decided that I would set up a nursery at mine and she would set up a nursery at hers and we would only pay for the things at our own house but I said I would help her out when she needed it and if she needed everything then she could ask me.

When I got back to Jess' I seen her sitting on the sofa crying "Did you go and see Becky?" She asked.

"Yeah, we discussed everything and came to agreements. I want to know where you stand in all of this. Am I still allowed to move back in? Do you still want to be with me? When I can have the baby overnight is that going to be OK?" I questioned.

"Becker you're having a baby and although it might not be with me I'm OK with it but I'm scared that you're going to leave me for her because she's got something I don't" She confessed.

"Don't worry because I'm not going anywhere because I love you, of course me and Becky will be spending a lot of time together because we have appointments and stuff to go to but I'm never going to leave you for her, I want you to be OK with this because if you're not then I think me and you have to rethink out our future together" I explained to her.

"I'm OK with you having a baby I'm happy for you I know how much you wanted to be a dad and I guess for now I can be OK with just being a step mum for now… if I'm allowed. Me and you can work this out… we always do" She said and kissed me.


	7. E-Mail

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 7/ E-Mail**

**Jess' POV**

Ever since Becker found out that Becky was pregnant with his child he's been going round to see her more and more and I know he's doing the right thing by standing by her and taking care of his child but I can't help but feel jealous for the fact that I'm his wife and I haven't given him a baby and I know how much he wanted to be a dad, I feel like I let him down which I know I shouldn't feel like but I do. All he goes on about is the baby and Becky and he tells me about the nursery he wants and he has the baby's scan picture on the mantle piece in the living room, I feel like the fact that he's having a baby with someone else is being rubbed in my face like someone saying 'haha you couldn't give him what he wanted'.

Although Becker is always making sure that I'm OK with everything and tells me that if at any point I don't feel comfortable with it and I don't want to deal with then he can move out but I don't want him to move out and I know it sounds like I hate this baby but I don't… far from it I speak to Becky all the time and send her text messages asking how she is and if she needs anything it's the fact that he's having a baby with her that upsets me, it's her I don't like.

Becker brings her over here all the time so me and her can 'bond' as we are going to be stuck with each other for at least 18 years but all she talks about is how she's shocked she got pregnant from a one night stand and how it had been someone else's husband that got her pregnant, just generally rubbing it in my face. She knows that it upsets me when she talks about the night her and Becker were together but she does it anyway to get a reaction out of me and you do not know how close I have been in the last 3 weeks since Becker found out to give her the reactions she wants from me.

Every time I tell Becker that she's winding me up he doesn't seem to listen, to be honest he doesn't seem to listen to anything I tell him anymore unless it's about the baby and I know he's excited about becoming a dad but does he have to ignore me whenever I speak to him, it's starting to get a little insulting! He doesn't ask me how my day was anymore or ask me out for dinner or anything anymore and I feel forgotten about. That baby should be his number 1 priority right now but I need him too, I need my husband.

Since he wasn't listening to anything I was telling him I'm going to talk to someone who does listen to me, Abby.

_To Abby_

_How are things going at home? Please tell me someone is miserable because I need someone to be having a worse time then me right now! You need to give me some good news and tell me a couple have split up or someone has been fired… something!_

_I get this baby has to be his number 1 priority but what about me? I have needs too! He's just completely ignoring me and on the phone to that bitch 27/7 and I wanna kick his ass but then he'll accuse me of being jealous (which I am but I can't tell him that). All I ever hear about is 'Becky said this…' or 'Becky did that…' I don't give a flying fuck about Becky and what she thinks I just want her to leave me alone!_

_You know I don't even think she cares about this baby she's carrying because she never seems to talk about her pregnancy or pay attention at her appointments, she just sits there and talks about herself and how she's missing a good season of partying. Am I the only one that thinks that doesn't scream 'bad mum'? of course Becker thinks she's doing nothing wrong because Becker can do no wrong as she's pregnant with his baby._

_He's out right now buying stuff for a nursery to put here because as soon as that baby is born and she can drink again she's going to be out partying 24/7 and me and Becker are going to be left holding the baby. She doesn't seem to understand how lucky she is and how many women would kill to be pregnant right now and it's sad to see that she doesn't really give a damn about anything._

_The other day she showed me some of her 'partying' dresses and said she couldn't wait to be able to fit back into them and show off her 'MILF' body. MILF? Please I've seen dogs better looking then her and I'm not just saying that because I don't like her, I'm praying this baby takes after Becker in looks because if it doesn't then… poor kid. If you think Cass from the ARC is ugly then you will think Becky is a DOG!_

_Well I've rambled enough and got a lot out of my system, speak to you soon. Love you all lots._

_Jess_

The door opened and Becker came in with a trolley full of stuff, I recognised the trolley as one of the hotels that are used to help bring people's bags up to their rooms. On the trolley was full of nursery things like a crib, wardrobe, changing table and a chest of drawers "Hey, like all the stuff I got for the baby?" He asked me.

I plastered on a smile and went over to him to examine the boxes all the stuff was in to see the picture on the front "Yeah it all looks nice" I said.

"I was thinking that maybe later we can go to the DIY store to get some paint so I can start decorating the nursery" He said.

"You don't know if it's a girl or boy yet, why don't you paint when the baby's born that way you can paint it either pink or blue and get pink or blue bed covers and all that. Becky said the baby isn't staying here until it's a couple of months old so you got time" I told him.

"I'd rather get everything done now so I'm not rushing around at the last minute, also I'm going to see if Becky will let the baby stay before that you now within the first month because she's going to be tired and sore from labour and everything" He explained.

"OK well… I'm going to go and get something to eat I'll see you later" I told him and picked up my bag from beside the door, Becker just said he would see me later and walked towards the spare room with all of the nursery things.

I'm not sure I can take much more of this! It's starting to stress me out. All I can think about is him leaving me to be a happy family with Becky and it doesn't help that he spends most of his day with her whilst I'm trying to make the business' work. I decided instead of getting lunch I went down to reception and sat in the back office behind the main reception area and went through all the books to see if we had anything booked that I needed to know about in either the hotel or club.

After all my work things were done I went back up to the room to see Becker in the kitchen making himself something to drink "Did you enjoy your food?" He asked with his back to me.

"I didn't end up going for food, in the end I just went down to the back office and did some work… is everything done up here?" I asked him.

"Yeah most of it is set up just gotta set up the changing table" He said.

Something didn't seem right with him, he had his back to when he spoke and I could see the muscles in the back all tensed up "What's the matter?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Want to explain your E-Mail to me" He stated.

My E-Mail? Shit my E-Mail to Abby where I bare everything! Why did he read it? Why was he going through my E-Mails in the first place? "Becker why are you reading my E-Mails?" I questioned.

He turned to face me with an angry look "I didn't snoop through them I went to go on the laptop to order some baby things and your E-Mails were still up. You didn't close the page and I seen your E-Mail you sent… why are you slagging of Becky to Abby? She is carrying my baby and you need to get over it, I know I have been over her place a lot lately and I know I haven't been spending a lot of time with you but I have missed the first four months of the pregnancy and I don't want to miss anymore" He explained.

"You know what I'm going to say it… I'm jealous of her" I stated.

"Why are you jealous of her? You have no reason to be jealous of her. I am with you and married to you because I love you, I don't love her she is just someone I had a one night stand with and well… she got pregnant by it but Becky she isn't anything to me" He said.

"You just don't get it!" I shouted "Becker some other woman is having your baby! You are my husband and you were supposed to have a baby with me not her! I've wanted a baby with you for so long and you have this one night stand with the girl and she gives you everything you want" I looked down and started crying "I envy her for giving you what I couldn't and I hate that you are sharing this with her and not me" I stated and turned my back to him, he had seen me crying enough. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off "Do you know how hard it is for me to be standing on the outside looking in at you and Becky playing happy families when you're my husband?" I asked.

"Jess we knew this was going to be rough and I'm sorry if I've made you feel like I don't care about you anymore…. That's the furthest thing from the truth! I know how much you wanted to have a baby and although I don't regret my baby I do wish that it was you I was having the baby with and not her. I know how you feel about her and if it'll make you feel better how about I keep you away from Becky for a while?" He suggested.

"Yeah the third person in our marriage away from me" I told him and walked off to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind me and locked it so he couldn't get in.

**Let me know what you think, thank you :) **


	8. Strained

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 8 / Strained**

**Jess' POV**

Things have been strained between me and Becker for the last couple of days since I sent that E-Mail to Abby and I can't see things getting much better because he was having a baby with Becky and I had to deal with her for the rest of my life as much as I didn't want to. Now Becker knows how I truly feel about the situation he's been avoiding me by waiting to go to bed until I'm asleep, getting up before I am, he'll make excuses to go out like he has to get some paint, he wants to check on the businesses, he wants to go and make sure Becky has everything she needs… what about what I need from my husband? If things continue this way then I'm not sure I can live with it for much longer.

I walked into the apartment after coming back from a shopping afternoon and found Becker in the nursery painting the walls and I was shocked to see Becky sitting in there as well laughing along with Becker about something "Hey Jess" Becky said.

"Hi" I said back and went into my bedroom to put my shopping away.

I thought he said he would keep her away from me! Bringing her to our apartment wasn't keeping her away from me, in fact that was doing the complete opposite! The bedroom door opened and closed and I turned to see Becker standing there "She wanted to see the stuff I had for the baby and what I was painting it" He told me.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Becker, if you want to spend your time with her and not me then fine you go and do that. I'm sick and tired of fighting for your attention all the time, all I want is my husband back! When that baby comes you're not going to have time to pee let alone spend any time with me so I was hoping we would spend more time together leading up to the birth but I was wrong. I don't know if I can be the third important person in your life and that makes me sound selfish I know but it's how I feel, I knew it would be hard but I thought you would have made more of an effort with me" I explained to him.

"Jess I am trying! I don't know what else you want me to do, I'm trying to make everyone happy. I know I'm going to be busy when the baby comes and I'm trying to spend as much time with you as I can but there are things that I need to go to get ready for this baby" He said "I'm going to go and take Becky home" He stated and left.

Maybe I won't be here waiting for you when you get back like I always am, I grabbed my phone and called the one person who could help me, Abby "Hello?" She said as she answered.

"Hi Abby I really need your help with something. Things between me and Becker are really bad at the moment and I need some time away so is it OK if I come and stay with you and Connor for a couple of days? I need to clear my head and think about my future with Becker… plus I need a friend to have a glass of wine with and hug me" I told her.

"Of course you can come and stay for a couple of days, go and book your tickets and I'll let everyone know" She said.

I booked plane tickets for in two days and when Becker got back I told him I needed some time to think about everything that's going on and what I want from the future and whether or not he can give me that, of course he told me he could give me everything I wanted but actions speak louder then words, when he proves he can be the husband he used to be then maybe we can sit down and talk properly about everything but until then I just needed to clear my head.

Becker dropped me off at the airport 2 days later and begged me to stay but I couldn't stay and he knew it, I was only going for a week but I wasn't sure if that would be enough time or not. I'm hoping that a week will give me enough time to decide whether or not I want to still be married to Becker and if I can go through this for the rest of my life, maybe Abby and Connor can help me "I love you" He said and kissed me, I didn't say anything back I just walked into the airport.

The flight seemed to drag the whole way there but when I eventually arrived in London Connor and Abby met me, Connor took my bags and Abby hugged me and we went to their apartment where Abby handed me a big glass of wine and Connor took my bags into the spare room before ordering a pizza for us "Tell me everything" Abby said.

"Ever since he found out that she was pregnant it's like her whole life revolved around her and he doesn't have time for me anymore, he makes excuses to go and see her! It's like there's three people in our marriage and I'm sick and tired of being the third person, I get that this baby is important but does he need to spend every waking moment with her? Don't get me wrong I'm glad that he's stepping up and being a dad to the baby he made but why do I have to spend so much time with her? The other day when I called you I came home from shopping and found her and Becker in the nursery laughing about something after he said he would keep her away from me for a while. I'm jealous of her and he knows it because she has given him something that I haven't been able to give him, I don't know if it's my fault I haven't been able to get pregnant or what but it feels like he punishing me for not giving him a child! I'm not sure how much more of this I can take before I snap" I explained to her.

"Things like this are hard and it's hard for everyone involved" She said, what sort of advice was that? I want her to tell me that I'm allowed to hate Becky and it's OK that I feel the way that I do not have her tell me something that I already know. I know it's hard for everyone involved!

"I think maybe you, Becky and Becker should sit down and discuss everything and get it all out in the open so everyone knows where they stand. Becker may not have told Becky how you're feeling and maybe if she finds out how you're feeling she might back off a little" Connor suggested, see that was advice!

For the rest of the evening we spoke about what to do to make things better between me and Becker but no one could really come up with a solution to help me out. It was just a stupid situation to be in and it was Becker's fault for having sex with Becky in the first place! If he hadn't cheated on me with her in the first place none of this would have happened and we could be living happily ever after and it might be me pregnant with Becker's first child and not that stupid bitch. I hate her so much because I am so jealous of her and what she can give him! All I ever wanted was for me and Becker to live a happy life together and have a family but it feels like Becky has taken all of that away from me.

My phone rang out loudly and I seen Becker's name flash up and I put it on silent and put it back in my pocket "You not going to answer him?" Abby asked and I shook my head "You won't solve anything ignoring him you need to speak to him Jess that's the best way to solve any issue" She said.

"I know but I just can't bring myself to talk to him right now I need a break away from him and his drama and I need to have a clear head when I speak to him, I want to come up with a decision by the time I go home on what the future holds for the two of us. I think the reason it hurts so much is because she got pregnant after he cheated on me, it will be easier if he had sex with her when we wasn't together… well it would be even easier if he didn't have sex with her at all" I explained.

An hour or so later I decided to go to bed and the second I climbed into bed my phone rang out loudly and I decided that I should answer him "Hey" I said as I answered.

"Hi, I was just making sure that you got there OK. How are Abby and Connor?" He asked.

"Yeah I got here fine and they are both fine" I answered.

"Jess I hate it here without you, all I want is for you to come home and we can be happy again" He said.

"Becker I need time to think about everything and what I want from the future for us. You have gotta understand how I'm feeling right now with everything that's going on, you don't spend time with me or talk me to me but when you do talk to me it's about Becky and the baby and you know how much I don't like her then you bring her to the apartment! I'm not sure how much more I can take of all this BS it's a joke, I'm the third person in this marriage whether you agree or not but I am" I told him.

"Jess I want my life back! I know this is hard for you and I know how you feel about Becky but you have got to accept that's she's apart of our lives now, her and her baby… my baby. Me and you are separate to me and Becky and I don't want to try and push her on you but if you're going to be a step mother to my child then Becky needs to feel comfortable around you and feel like she knows you. I'll get your side of this completely but I need you to understand my side of this" He said.

"I don't know if I can do it Becker" I told him and started crying "I don't know if I just have it in me" I said.

"Don't say that Jess please don't say that, we've just gotten back together and moved back in together I don't want us to finish before we have even started" He pleaded and I could hear that he was crying on the other end of the phone.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Becker" I said and hung up before he could say anything else and I cried myself to sleep that night.


	9. The Conversation

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 9 / The Conversation**

**Becker's POV**

Jess was supposed to be coming home today and she was going to be making her decision on whether or not she wants to be with me or not. I understand her situation, I understand her feelings about Becky but she has got to understand that I need to be there for Becky when she needs me because she is carrying my baby. Becky understands how Jess must be feeling and has agreed to take a back seat away from Jess so me and her can hopefully work things out together, I didn't have anyone to blame for this situation other then me it wasn't my intention to get Becky pregnant but it happened and now I need to step up and be a dad.

I'm trying my best to make everyone happy but it's hard when Jess can't understand what I need to do. I know since we got married Jess has been dying for a baby but it just never happened and neither of us know why, me and Jess were going to go to the doctors to find out what was wrong but we never got to because I cheated with Becky and then we split up and we stopped trying for a baby. I know it was hard for Jess to see me be a father to a child I'm having with someone else but it's not like I'm pushing Jess out of my life to be a dad to this baby and I know I haven't been around much but I need everything to be ready for this baby because when I can have the baby here overnight it needs to sleep somewhere.

As I looked at the clock I seen that Jess' plane was going to be landing soon and I told her I would go and pick her up so I grabbed my keys and left the apartment and to go and pick her up. I drove to the airport and parked in the arrivals car park and got out and went to the arrivals door and stood there waiting, I wasn't waiting there for very long when Jess appeared from out the door. I hugged her and surprisingly she hugged me back, I took her suitcase off her and we walked back to the car.

We got back to the apartment and I made her something to eat and drink then we went over to the sofa and sat down "Did you have a good trip?" I asked her as she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah I had a good time, everyone says hello… and congratulations" She looked down at her coffee for a moment before looking back up at me "Matt and Emily are going on holiday next week to Mexico for a couple of weeks and Matt's going to propose" She told me.

"Wow that's a big step for them they've been taking things really slow" I told her "How's Lester?" I asked her.

"He's fine, still hands out his sarcastic comments and has a bottle of whiskey in his bottom left drawer" She said and we both laughed a little but then we both fell silent and it became awkward.

"Jess we need to talk about the reason you went away in the first place" I stated and she nodded "All week I have been deciding on whether or not to take down everything in the nursery and find somewhere else to live because I wasn't sure whether or not you were going to come home to me or not. I know how hard things are for you and I understand your situation and how you must be feeling but I need you to understand that I am just standing up to my responsibilities as a father, would you rather I wasn't taking care of a child I created? I don't know what else you want from me. I love you and I wish I wasn't in this situation I wish I was having a baby with you but I'm not and if me and you are going to work this out then you need to get over the fact Becky is having my baby" I told her and I know it sounded harsh but she needed to understand.

She went and put her empty cup in the sink before coming back over to me "Becker I'm here aren't I? Abby and Connor made me understand that if I love you then I'll stand by you and I truly do understand your situation but… do you know how heartbroken I was when I found out that another woman was pregnant with your baby? All I have ever wanted since the day we got married was for me and you to be a family with our own children. You and Becky just thought that you could throw this on me and I would be fine with it and everything would be OK but I needed time to come to terms with it which I don't think you and Becky got, you two just thought that me, you, her and the baby were going to live like one big happy family" She explained.

"I didn't expect you to be fine with it! You knew she was pregnant before I did and I knew there was something wrong before you told me, I knew it was going to be hard for you to be OK with this. I'm having a baby with someone else even though me and you wanted that and I'm so sorry that it's happened but I would never change my child" I told her.

"I have to tell you something" She said and I knew it was serious by the way her face looked "Whilst I was in London I went and seen a fertility doctor and he did scans and lots of tests and… the reason we haven't been able to have a baby is because of me. I have a blocked fallopian tube but the doctor told me that he could perform a surgery and unblock it to increase the chances of me getting pregnant but he did say that it might not be one hundred percent and I might still not get pregnant after that" She explained. Why didn't she tell me she went to see a fertility doctor when we spoke on the phone? "I knew that it must be my fault we haven't been able to have a baby because you only had sex with Becky once and she was pregnant with your baby so… I decided to have the surgery and I'm booked in to have it in London in six weeks, I want you to come with me… of course I know that you have to be here for Becky in case she needs you for something but Becker I need you" She explained.

She was crying and I hugged her "Of course I will go with you, I'll tell Becky that I'm going to be with you because you need me" I felt her nod against my shoulder "I will be there for you the whole way" I told her.

**Jess' POV**

I was so happy that Becker agreed to come to London with me and be with me whilst I had this operation, I honestly thought he would say that he needed to stay here for Becky. I think that maybe me and Becker will be OK if we can move on from this, Abby and Connor told me that Becker was my husband and I made vows for life to be there with him and be there to support him in everything so I was going to be a good wife and support Becker in this as long as I myself didn't have to have too much involvement with Becky, something tells me she's not a good person and I had this gut feeling that she wasn't as good of a mother she was making herself out to be but maybe I'm wrong but… that gut feeling just will not go away! I didn't want to say anything to Becker because I promised myself I would stay out of their relationship and let them work things out themselves.

We made flight reservations for the operation and Abby and Connor said that we could stay with them again which was really sweet, in all I was going to be gone for about two weeks because I wanted to get there a few days before the operation and I had to wait at least ten days until after the surgery but I knew after that I probably going to be sore and I wasn't going to be working for a while but Becker told me not to worry about work that he would sort everything "Can you believe that this could change our lives forever and give us a baby?" He said.

"Don't forget the doctor said that it might not work and I might not get pregnant after this, all of this is just an option" I told him "If I can't ever have children Becker will we be OK?" I asked him.

"Of course we'll be OK… If you can't ever have a baby then it doesn't matter because we still have each other and we'll have the other baby that you're step mum too and if you really want a baby then we can get IVF money is no problem if that's what you want" He told me.

Becker said he was going to see Becky and tell her when we wasn't going to be here and then he said when he came back I would have him all to myself. Whilst he was gone I made us dinner and poured us a glass of wine and I planned out a romantic night for the two of us to celebrate me and Becker starting our future together and tonight me and Becker were going to have sex for the first time after a long time and I was going to rock his world!

When Becker got back dinner was on the table waiting for him with a glass of wine "Something smells good!" He exclaimed and kissed me as I greeted him.

"Well I thought that maybe tonight me and you can have a romantic night and celebrate" I told him and what happened that night was everything I had planned out but it was better then I ever thought it would be, he rocked my world!

I was woken up by Becker's phone ringing "Sorry" He mumbled and answered it "Hello?" He said still half asleep but then he sat up in bed in shock about something then he climbed out of bed and started getting dressed then he hung up and threw his phone on the bed "That was Alan, he said he's just saw Becky in some club drinking out of a bottle of vodka! He asked around and apparently she's in there all the time! I'm going down there right now and dragging her ass out of there!" He shouted and I climbed out of bed.

"Calm down don't do something stupid because you'll end up arrested or something, tell Alan to get her home then me and you will go round in the morning when you've calmed down and we'll sort something out" I told him.

"I'm taking that baby off her the second that it's born, she isn't a mother! She could be killing the baby!" He shouted and I hugged him, I felt him start shaking and he started crying "I'm taking the baby off her" He told me.


	10. Protective Custody

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 10 - Protective Custody**

**Becker's POV**

Me and Jess were on our way to Becky's place to confront her about last night and what she was doing. I was so angry at her for even going out to a nightclub when she's pregnant let alone drinking whilst she's pregnant, I am going to make sure that when she gives birth to the baby that it's coming home with me and she will never see it again and I will take her to court to make this legal if she won't hand over the baby. I don't know why I didn't listen to Jess in the first place when she said that she's bad news, I kept telling Jess that Becky was being a good mother and sticking up for her when all this time she has been partying and putting our baby in danger.

When me and Jess got to Becky's place I banged on the door and she answered it in her dressing gown clearly only just getting out of bed and I barged my way in with Jess behind me "What the hell is going on?" She demanded as me and Jess walked into the living room with Becky walking behind us.

"Did you enjoy your night out last night drinking and partying? And don't even lie to me and tell me that you wasn't because someone seen you there and they called me and you are so damn lucky that Jess made me stop going there last night! How could you go out and do that when you're five months pregnant with my baby?! I'm promising you this right now… when you give birth to the baby it's coming home with me and Jess and you will never see it again, you won't even know the baby's name! If you don't agree to do this then I will go to court and I will do it that way" I told her angrily, Jess held my hand was whispering to me to calm down. Becky looked down at the floor and didn't say anything which made me more angry "Answer me!" I shouted.

"Well then you can go to court because I am not just handing over my baby to you and your silly wife! So what if I have the odd drink when I go out, I am still allowed a life whether I am pregnant or not! I go out and enjoy my life whilst I still can because in a few months I'm going to be up to my elbows in sick, dirty nappies and formula" She argued back.

"Fine I will take you to court and I will get full custody of that baby the second that it's born and I promise you that you won't even know the name of MY child, you won't have anything to do with the baby!" I argued back.

We were there for another hour or so arguing about the whole thing before we went back to the hotel where I got straight on the phone to my lawyer and after speaking to him on the phone he told me that it was a really strong possibility that I would get full custody of the baby when it's born and if that happened I didn't have to tell her how much the baby weighed, what colour hair it had, what eye colour it had or anything I can have the baby taken straight away from her so that she couldn't even see it which sounded great!

Jess was being great through this and told me that she would support me in any way she can and we talked about what the future will be like WHEN we get the baby because we will get the baby off her and then Becky can go and live her stupid pathetic little life in whatever way she wants to. She can go out and party and drink until it kills her when I take the baby off her but how was I going to make sure she doesn't go out drinking for the rest of her pregnancy? Me and Jess were going in a couple of weeks for Jess to get her operation so what was I going to do? I did have an idea and I know it was a bit drastic but I think that it could possibly work.

"Jess we can't be one hundred percent sure that she won't go out drinking for the rest of her pregnancy and I am still apart of the military, I can put her in protective custody, all I have to do is go to a court for the magistrate to sign the papers and then we can have her move in here then when we go to London I can get Matt and Emily to come and stay with her… I know it sounds really drastic but it's the only way I'm sure that she won't be drinking for the rest of the pregnancy" I explained to her.

"Then do it. I don't want her drinking and partying anymore and killing that poor little baby before it's even born" She replied and I instantly got my phone out and started calling the appropriate people.

Within forty minutes I was standing outside Becky's house knocking on the door "What do you want?" She asked when she answered the door and seen me.

I handed her the court papers "Go and pack your things you are coming to going to come and stay with me and Jess until you have this baby" I told her and she started protesting "You can protest as much as you want but the court has decided that you are a threat to your baby so you are under my protective custody" I told her with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later I walked into the apartment with Becky and her stuff, to say she wasn't happy about the whole thing would be a serious understatement. She was complaining that this was wrong and she was going to call the police and tell them that I had kidnapped her and she can do all that if she wanted but I had legal papers to confirm that what I was doing was all above board and legal "You know you can't do this!" She shouted for the millionth time since I told her.

"Shut up!" Jess shouted and took her suitcase off her and pt it in the nursery where we had put a single bed and took the cot out for Becky whilst she stayed here. Jess walked past Becky and made herself a cup of coffee "Want anything?" She asked me and Becky.

That night when I went to sleep Jess and Becky had both already gone to bed but I made sure to look the front door with a key and I was the only person that had the key, after I looked the door I put the key in a password protected box in case Becky came looking for it during the night whilst me and Jess were asleep then I checked on Becky one last time to make sure she was behaving herself then turned all of the lights off in the apartment and went into the bedroom making sure the door stayed open so I could hear if Becky was moving around during the night, I placed a kiss on Jess' forehead and she moved in her sleep so she was curled into me.

Jess' POV

I woke up the next morning and seen Becker's side of the bed gone so I dragged myself out of bed wrapping my dressing gown around me and walking out into the living room where I seen Becker and Becky sitting on the sofa watching TV, Becky was in a huff about something and looked like she would rather be shooting herself in the head then sitting in this apartment and once she has given birth to the baby she can do that if she wants I won't shed a tear for her. I walked over to Becker and kissed him on the lips in greeting "Morning, have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah it was good. What time did you come to bed last night?" I asked.

"Just after eleven I think" He answered.

It had been decided that we would go out for breakfast the three of us to a little place down the road so I went in my room to get dressed and closed the door over slightly so Becky couldn't see anything but I heard them talking "Why do I have to go?" She asked.

"Because I said so" He answered.

"Because you and your girlfriend don't trust me to stay here on my own?" She asked.

"First of all she's my wife not my girlfriend and second of all no we don't so you are coming with us" I smirked to myself as I finished getting dressed.

We got to the little café down the street from us and as Becker went in to order what we all wanted me and Becky sat at the table in silence both not wanting to speak to the other person then Becker came back and started speaking to me about when we went to London and then informed Becky that our friend Matt was coming to stay whilst we were gone and he was meaner and stricter then Becker and might even give her a bedtime, we knew he wouldn't give her a bedtime but we wanted to freak her out a little and it worked she was saying she wanted to come to London with us but no way was I having that bitch at my bedside after I had just had an operation.

After our little adventure to the café Becker said he was going to a meeting with his lawyer about getting full parental custody of his and Becky's baby when it was born but from what I hear everything is going well and he has a high chance of getting the baby from her when she had it.

Me and Becker had spoken about what would happen if he did get custody over the baby and it was decided that I would be the baby's mother and I would adopt the baby and put on the baby's birth certificate that I was the baby's mother, which I didn't know you could do until me and Becker spoke to his lawyer and asked if that could be done. I know it sounded bad putting me on the birth certificate as the child's mother but we didn't want Becky to have anything to do with the child and she never will, I will be the mother that this baby knows.

Becky had no right to call herself a mother because she wasn't one and she wasn't ever going to be a mother to this baby if me and Becker have anything to do with it! I was going to love this baby as if I had given birth to it and there was nothing I wouldn't do for this baby, I was it's mother, Becker was its father and that was that I don't care what anyone else says Becky was just a surrogate for me and Becker as far as I was concerned then when this baby was about six months or a year old me and Becker would try for another baby, I want all my children to be close together in age so they go to school together and everything.

As far as I was aware Becky hadn't even tried to fight Becker about getting her baby back I don't think she's even contacted a lawyer about it, just proves how much she wants her baby doesn't it. I'm so glad that this baby was going to be coming home with us when it was born.

**Reading through this chapter I think I just dragged it on and I'm sorry if anyone got bored...**


	11. Matt And Emily

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 11 / Matt And Emily**

**Jess' POV**

Matt and Emily were flying in today to keep an eye on Becky so we can go to London tomorrow and I can get the operation that might or might now give me children, of course we were hoping that it WILL give me children and me and Becker can add to the family. Of course with us hopefully getting custody of Becky's baby we will wait until we have children until the baby is at least two years old, I can't have to many babies at one time I might go crazy "I'm going to go and pick up Matt and Emily from the airport" He said and kissed me on the lips before leaving.

Looking around I thought of a child growing up here and if it would be a good idea, I had been thinking about this a lot the past week or so and I wanted to speak to Becker about possibly me and him getting a house with a large garden in a nice area but close enough to the club and hotel that we could still get here easy enough. I knew it was going to be a big change and a lot of hard work to make sure everyone was happy but I knew in the long run everything would be better for us and the child, I wanted to have a big garden with a swing set, a jungle gym and a little paddling pool that the child wouldn't have to share with a hotel full of people I'm hoping Becker would see my side of this I know how much he doesn't really like change.

An hour and a half later Becker came back with Matt and Emily, I rushed over to them and hugged them "Did you two have a good flight?" I asked them.

"Yeah it was good" Matt answered. Becky came out of her room looking miserable "So you must be Becky" Matt said.

"You must be Matt my new babysitter" She answered and shook her head before going to the kitchen to make herself something to drink.

The five of us decided to go to the beach for the day and I did point out that if Becky ran off then it was down to Becker and he knew the score so we got all of our stuff and went down to the beach, Becker made sure he brought some water bottles in a cooler to keep Becky happy in this heat and once at the beach we brought ourselves some ice cream then found ourselves a spot close to the sea and we started to apply sun cream on each other "Becker can you do my back please?" Becky asked in a flirty voice to annoy me.

"I'm doing Jess at the moment" He answered. Emily ended up doing Becky's back for her and Becky hated it which made me smile the biggest smile I have ever smiled in my life.

"I'm going for a swim, anyone want to join me?" I asked as I stood up.

Becker came with me leaving Matt and Emily with Becky who said she didn't fancy a swim but she just wanted to relax and catch the sun, me and Becker stayed close to shore in case they needed us for anything. Me and Becker kissed in the sea and played games and for a short time we were just a normal young married couple who had their lives ahead of them "I love you" Becker said to me and kissed me on the lips and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I love you too" I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him back then he moved his hands under my butt lifting me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and laughed as he kissed my neck which he knew tickled me "I think we should have sex tonight and I really don't care if Becky, Matt and Emily are there and I don't care if they can hear us. It will be a while before we can have sex again after the surgery so tonight can be a celebration for us" I told him and he kissed me again.

After being in the sea for just over an hour I was starting to become cold so me and Becker went back over to the others who were all just sitting there relaxing "I'm going to go and get another ice cream does anyone want one?" I asked everyone and Becker said he would come with me so we walked over to the ice cream stall hand in hand and ordered ourselves the ice cream and we walked back over to the others.

We stayed on the beach for another couple of hours then we went back to the apartment and showered off all of the sea water and sand we had picked up during the day and decided that we were going to go out for dinner and then Matt and Emily would go to their room for the night and then tomorrow morning they would move their stuff up here and they would sleep in our bed until we came back. As I was getting dressed I could hear Becky arguing with Becker once again about her being in protective custody.

"You might as well lock me in a cell!" She shouted.

"Don't tempt me" Becker stated.

"I don't know what you think you're going to achieve by doing this, I'm an excellent mother and you will not get custody of my baby!" She shouted.

"You're a good mother? If you are such a good mother you wouldn't be going out and drinking! Do you know how much harm you could be doing to the baby by doing that? You can't be a good mother if you killed the baby because of all the drink! I bet you anything you want that I will get custody of that baby and it's not going to know who the hell you are and you're not going to know anything about the baby either, you won't know it's name, how much it weighs and if I can have it my way you won't even know what gender the baby is!" Becker argued back so I went out to calm the situation down.

"Becky go and get ready" I told her and she went into her bedroom slamming the door behind her and I turned to Becker and put my hands on his shoulders "Don't let her wind you up because let me tell you if you let her get to you and wind you up then you are going to snap and lose everything you have worked for, just don't let her get to you and calm down" I told him and he nodded. We hugged and I kissed him on the lips "Right I'm going to go and finish getting ready, you calm down" I said and went back into my bedroom where I seen Becky sitting on my bed "What?" I asked her.

"I know you hate me and I don't blame you but you have got to stop acting like I am the devil in disguise because I'm not, yes I was drinking whilst I was pregnant but you have to understand that one day I'm a party girl with my life ahead of me then the next day I'm a mother and I have got to put my life on hold. I've realised that I'm not going to be a good mother and I'm not ready to be a mother so I am going to sign the rights of the baby over to you and the baby, I'm not going to fight you about it even more I just want this to all end. I'll go to a lawyer with Becker when you get home from London and sign all the paperwork, I won't even know the baby's gender… I wanted to tell you because you're the calm one and I also want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that I have put you through I know I almost ruined your marriage and your life and for that I'm sorry I wouldn't want anything like this to happen to me" She explained to me looking down at her hands.

A small part of me felt sorry for her as she spoke to me "Well thank you for your apology I do appreciate it and thank you for signing over the rights and I promise you right now that me and Becker will love this baby so much and we will do everything we can to become the best parents possible, I was even thinking of asking Becker if we can move into a house with a big garden" I told her.

"That would be nice, I never had a garden growing up I grew up in an apartment" She confessed.

Me and Becky spoke for another ten minutes before she went back to her room then I asked Becker to come into the bedroom so I could speak to him and when he came in the room I made sure he closed the door then I explained to him the conversation I had with Becky and to say he was shocked was an understatement, he couldn't believe that she was going to just sign over custody to him "Are you sure she's not playing mind games?" He asked.

I shook my head at him "You didn't see her face when she spoke to me, she's scared and she's not ready to be a mother and she knows that you… we are ready to be parents she's not as stupid as we thought she was, go and speak to her and apologise for the argument earlier and just speak to her without shouting and arguing and I would call Matt and Emily and cancel our dinner plans but I'd call down to the kitchen and get them to make them something.

I can't believe that she's going to give us custody of her baby without fighting us anymore and although I was excited and happy I also felt sorry for her and knew that even though we all knew it was the correct decision I just couldn't help but feel sorry for her, you could see how sad she was just by looking in her eyes but she said herself she wasn't ready for this but knew that we were.

Becker came into the bedroom two and a half hours later and sat next to me on the bed "You're right she's being honest she isn't playing us… she's going to sign over the rights" He hugged me and kissed me and I could tell that he was so relieved that the bitter battle was over.

**I decided to keep the conversation between Becker and Becky private and I'll let you guess what was said between them**


	12. London Bound

**Living In Ibiza - Chapter 12 / London Bound**

**Becker's POV**

Jess' arm was linked around mine as I pushed the trolley with our bags on out of the airport and it didn't take long for us to see Abby and Connor who came rushing over to us when they seen us, I kissed Abby's cheek and gave Connor a man hug and Jess hugged them both and kissed both of their cheeks. Connor took the bag trolley off me and wheeled it to the car then as Abby and Jess got into the car I unloaded the bags and Connor wheeled it back before getting into the car and driving off towards their apartment. The whole journey there Jess sat next to me in the back and had her head on my shoulder and her arms linked with mine "You should call Matt when we got to Abby and Connor's place and make sure everything is OK" She told me.

When we got to the apartment Connor took the bags while I called Matt, I told Jess to go up and I would meet her up there when I had finished on the phone and I did. I spoke to Matt and everything was fine and he said he would call if anything happened or if he needed us for something. When I got up to the apartment I seen Abby and Connor in the kitchen and Abby said that Jess had gone straight to the room so I went in there and seen her sat up on the bed hugging her knees to her chest "Hey Hunny are you OK?" I asked her sitting next to her and putting my arm around her.

"I'm just nervous… what if this operation doesn't work? What if Becky decides that she isn't going to give us the baby and runs? What if we never get to have a baby? All of this would be a waste of money and a waste of time. I just wish that there was something that let me know that this would work" She explained "I hate not knowing what's going on and now it seems like I don't know what's going on in my own body and… it's getting too much… there's so much going on at one time" She said and I totally understand what she is going through.

I tried my best to comfort her but there didn't seem to be anything I could do apart from promise her that this operation would get her pregnant but I didn't know that so I couldn't tell her that, instead I put my arm around her and told her I would do anything I could to make her feel better no matter what it was "What can I do to make you feel better? If there was some way I knew what was going to happen I would do it I swear" I told her and felt her nod against me "How about you take a nap and I'll go and get us a Chinese?" I questioned.

She agreed and once I made sure she was OK I went out to Connor and Abby and told them that she was having a nap as everything was becoming stressful for her and told them I was going out to get Chinese if I wanted anything, they said that they already had plans for the evening and would be going out soon leaving us with the place to ourselves for a little while so we can get comfortable which was sweet of them but I did feel like I was pushing them out of their home a little.

I got back from the Chinese about forty minutes later and put the food on a plate for us and got us a drink then I went into the bedroom and woke her from her nap and she said she was feeling a lot calmer now she had a nap and relaxed her thoughts a little and we decided to just stay in bed and watch a movie so I brought the dinner into the bedroom as she put on one of the movies Abby had laying around the place, sadly is was a chick flick and a movie that I had been made to watch lots of times… The Vow. If I had never got with Jess I wouldn't have to watch all of these movies with these hunky guys that she fancies in them, see the things I'm doing for love… for Jess "I love you" I said and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Not even an hour into the movie Jess had finished her meal and had fallen asleep again so I turned the TV off and grabbed the empty plates and cups before leaving the room closing the door behind me and going into the kitchen and cleaning up, I then went into the living room and turned the TV on and found a football match was about to begin so I grabbed myself a beer from the fridge and sat and watched the game which must have been the first normal thing I have done for a long time.

Abby and Connor came back just before the game ended and asked me how Jess really was "She's not good I think she's just to stressed out right now and I don't blame her there is so much going on in her mind right now and I'm not even sure what's going on in there half the time… I'm worried about her" I confessed to them and it felt good to finally get it off my chest as I couldn't really speak to anybody at home without Jess finding out and if she found out that I was worried about her it would just cause an argument and we didn't need that right now so I've just bottled it all in instead which also wasn't a good thing to do.

"I'm worried about her too. When she came here a few weeks ago she just seemed really closed off from everyone and everything, she didn't want to interact with anyone recently and she just seems to be obsessed with Becky, the baby and having a baby on her own with you. I think she feels she has to prove something to you by having your baby because Becky is having your baby" Abby explained "When she gets this operation and if it works Becker please promise me you won't try for a baby until everything you have going on now is sorted because it wouldn't be fair" She said.

"I won't I think we're going to have our hands full with the baby on the way because Becky has agreed to hand over the baby without fight and when I get back she's going to come to the lawyers office with me and sign all the forms" I told them.

They congratulated me and said how worried Jess had been when she was here that everything was going to go wrong and we wouldn't get that baby or any baby. Everything these days just seems to be about having a baby why can't we just go back to simply loving each other and that being enough? It was starting to become an obsession with her and I was really worried, maybe she should see someone?

Jess' POV

I woke up and turning to my right I seen Becker fast asleep and I didn't want to disturb him so I got up, got dressed and went into the kitchen where Abby and Connor were already making breakfast and said they were going to wake me up when it was done but as I was already awake I decided to give them a hand "Have anything planned for today?" Connor asked me.

"Me and Becker were just going to go out for the day he didn't say where though just that it was a surprise and it was going to take my mind off everything so we'll see, I'm hoping that it's somewhere good though I have high expectations for his secret day out" I told them.

"How are you doing with everything?" Abby asked.

"I'm stressing I'm not going to lie… I have so much riding on this operation working and I can't stop this nagging feeling at the back of my mind that Becky is going to run away or something and I'll never see her again. All of this is just driving me insane and I don't know what to do about any of it anymore" I confessed to them.

After breakfast Becker told me that I had half an hour to get ready and then we would be leaving for our day out so I went and put some decent clothes on I did my hair and make up then I was ready to go, we were borrowing Connor and Abby's car and I hugged them goodbye and said I would buy them something nice whilst we were out to say thank you for everything that they have done for us and then we were off on our magical secret day out.

Twenty minutes later Becker parked in a car park and we started walking and soon enough I found that we were in central London and heading towards the London Eye. I had been wanting to go on the London Eye for so long but I never had the chance to do it and now here I was with Becker going on the London Eye "I'm so excited!" I said to him as we got into queue "Thank you" I said and kissed him. We got onto the London Eye and we took at least 100 pictures just getting to the top and I was so amazed looking down at London from the top of the London Eye and how amazing it actually looked because when you're down there walking on the street it looks like a dump but from up here is beautiful.

When we got off we went back to the car and Becker pulled in at the sea life centre and we used to come here quite a lot when we lived here so it was a nice memory for us, we paid for our tickets and went around again taking lots of pictures of all the fish. We got to my favourite part of the sea life centre and I smiled wide knowing what was coming, I looked and seen all of the sharks gracefully swimming around their tanks paying no attention what so ever to us or any of the other visitors getting snap shots at them, one of the smaller ones swam right up to the glass as if looking out at everyone so I managed to get some amazing pictures of it before it swam off and eventually Becker dragged me away from the sharks to go look at his favourite attraction, the piranhas, I have no idea why he like them but every time we came here he got a picture next to the tank and you could see that they wanted to jump out and eat him… it was pretty cruel to the piranhas who thought they were getting fed. I brought Abby and Connor some gifts from the gift shop and looking at the time I seen that it was 5pm so we decided to grab a pizza and head back to the apartment and get a early night ready for my consultation tomorrow where I would be admitted for a few days.

This has been an amazing day with my husband.


End file.
